


Pros and Cons

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Boys In Love, Crisscolfer Week, Dublin - Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Glee - Freeform, Glee Live! In Concert!, M/M, Male Friendship, chris colfer - Freeform, crisscolfer, darren criss - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |CRISSCOLFER WEEK|DAL TESTO: "Darren e Chris avevano fatto una scommessa: il primo che fosse crollato sul palco del Glee Tour avrebbe perso. Perso cosa poi, Darren non lo sapeva ancora, ma doveva vincere assolutamente, un po’ perché era stufo di perdere contro Chris e il suo smisurato orgoglio, un po’ perché così avrebbe potuto vantarsi."Darren ha un'idea su come battere il migliore amico e, per capire se funzionerà, affronta la situazione come farebbe Chris.





	1. 1.0 DAY ONE: The list

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction in assoluto su delle persone che esistono davvero e spero di non aver fatto un pasticcio tremendo e di non essere uscita fuori dal personaggio di Darren.  
> La storia sarà composta di sette capitoli, che verrano pubblicati a cadenza quotidiana.  
> Spero vi piacciano e fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.

Darren e Chris avevano fatto una scommessa: il primo che fosse crollato sul palco del Glee Tour avrebbe perso. Perso cosa poi, Darren non lo sapeva ancora, ma doveva vincere assolutamente, un po’ perché era stufo di perdere contro Chris e il suo smisurato orgoglio, un po’ perché così avrebbe potuto vantarsi.  
Ricordava perfettamente come era nato tutto: dopo che Ryan gli aveva spiegato a grandi linee quale sarebbe stata la loro parte nello spettacolo, Chris e Darren si erano lanciati un’occhiata e lui gli aveva sorriso furbamente.  
«Facciamo una sfida» gli aveva detto Darren e lo sguardo di Chris si era fatto più interessato. «Il primo che riesce a far cedere l’altro, vince» e Chris aveva accettato, ovviamente. Non riusciva a resistere alle sfide, soprattutto quelle contro Darren. Così avevano buttato giù una serie di regole, tra le quali “niente contatto fisico”. Darren sapeva perché Chris avesse insistito su quel punto, sapeva quanto fosse stanco delle teorie assurde dei fan su una loro probabile relazione, lo era anche lui.  
Così si erano messi d’accordo ed entrambi avrebbero fatte carte false per vincere.  
Darren si stava scervellando da quando il Tour era iniziato per trovare un modo di battere il suo migliore amico. Un’idea ce l’aveva, ovviamente. Se ne stava raggomitolata agli angoli della sua mente, dove lui l’aveva relegata perché era una totale pazzia. Certo, probabilmente sfruttandola avrebbe avuto la vittoria servita su un piatto d’argento, ma sarebbe stato contro le regole.  
Per questo Darren stava seduto scomposto sul letto nella camera dell’albergo a Dublino, una penna tra le labbra e un foglio bianco su cui, con una grafia disordinata, spuntavano le parole PRO e CONTRO e, sotto la seconda, NIENTE CONTATTO FISICO. Si stava sforzando di affrontare la decisione come avrebbe fatto Chris, solo in questo modo avrebbe potuto capire se la sua idea era valida o meno. Guardò ancora il foglio, il tappo della penna ridotto a brandelli di plastica blu per quanto l’aveva mangiucchiato e iniziò la lista.


	2. 2.0 DAY TWO: PRIDE

Pensò a lungo a cosa scrivere accanto a quel primo pallino dalla parte dei pro.  
Darren masticò ancora il tappo della penna, fissando sempre più scoraggiato quella pagina troppo bianca. Era Chris quello bravo con quel genere di cose, quello sempre organizzato, quello che ci pensava a lungo prima di fare qualcosa. Darren era più istintivo, era quello che agiva senza riflettere e che non considerava le conseguenze di un gesto fino a che queste non gli si paravano davanti e non esigevano un prezzo.  
Riprese la penna, continuando però a mangiucchiare il tappo, incrociò le gambe e scrisse una parola, ORGOGLIO. Sì, perché oltre ad essere calcolatore, Chris era anche orgoglioso e sapeva cosa succedeva quando vinceva. Non faceva che rinfacciarglielo per giorni, finché Darren non sbuffava, alzava gli occhi al cielo e non cominciava a fargli il verso. A quel punto, il suo migliore amico metteva su una faccia adorabile a metà tra un broncio sostenuto e quella che aveva tutta l’aria di essere una risata trattenuta, e allora tutto veniva dimenticato e loro tornavano ad essere i Darren e Chris di sempre.  
Ecco un motivo per farlo: perché Darren doveva vincere contro quel ragazzo troppo orgoglioso e, per una volta, voleva essere lui a fare il verso a Chris, a ricordargli la sua prima vittoria e, magari, a mettere il broncio, perché adorava quando Chris faceva di tutto per farlo tornare a sorridergli.


	3. 3.0 DAY THREE: LAUGHTER

Darren, felice di aver scritto il primo punto e fiducioso che i restanti sarebbero venuti semplici, tolse il tappo dalla bocca e lo lanciò lontano. Il pavimento era un disastro e quasi gli dispiaceva per chiunque avrebbe dovuto pulire. C’erano fogli di carta pieni di appunti della canzone a cui stava lavorando, una precedente lista dei pro e dei contro piena di scarabocchi, carte delle caramelle e una lattina di Diet Coke. Quella era di Chris.   
Era passato da lui non appena erano arrivati in albergo, una Diet Coke in una mano e un pacchetto di mou da dividere nell’altra, si era seduto accanto a lui sul tappeto e avevano iniziato a parlare del più e del meno: il Tour, i colleghi (entrambi sospettavano che tra Lea e Cory ci fosse qualcosa), la storia assurda della sfida e poi, in un momento di silenzio, Darren aveva iniziato a canticchiare “Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts” perché, inspiegabilmente, ce l’aveva avuta in testa da quando si era svegliato, e Chris era scoppiato a ridere.   
Adorava farlo ridere perché chiudeva gli occhi, arricciava le labbra e buttava leggermente indietro la testa in un gesto così dolce e familiare che, solo a pensarci, gli si strinse lo stomaco. Chris rideva spesso e la maggior parte delle volte era grazie a lui; era qualcosa di cui andava fiero e che lo faceva sorridere a sua volta.   
Scrisse RISATA proprio sotto al primo punto, nella colonna dei pro. Sì, perché sicuramente avrebbero riso insieme dopo, soprattutto quando gli avrebbe mostrato la lista. Già lo immaginava mentre la leggeva: riusciva a vedere le guance di lui infiammarsi e poteva benissimo immaginare la battuta sarcastica che sarebbe seguita per mascherarlo. Ma Darren l’avrebbe notato perché lui notava sempre tutto di Chris. Riusciva già a sentire il suono della sua risata quando ne avrebbero parlato, limpido potente come la sua voce e con un ché di infantile.   
Sì, la risata di Chris meritava decisamente un posto in quella lista.


	4. 4.0 DAY FOUR: SURPRISE

Dopo mezz’ora di riflessione, aveva scritto tre punti: Darren era molto fiero di se stesso. Per uno che dell’autocontrollo non conosceva nemmeno lo spelling, fare quella lista si stava rivelando più semplice del previsto.  
Il quarto motivo tuttavia faticava a venirgli in mente, in parte anche perché ce n’erano così tanti: c’erano i suoi occhi azzurri che lo guardavano da sotto le ciglia chiare, c’era il suo sarcasmo pungente che solo lui sapeva cogliere, il suo essere così simile a lui al punto da riuscire a comprendersi con un solo sguardo.  
Eccolo, il motivo che cercava; lo aveva trovato nelle sue iridi chiare che sapeva leggere così bene e che lo sapevano leggere con altrettanta capacità. Chris sapeva sempre cosa Darren stava per fare o per dire, lo capiva da un’occhiata rapida, soprattutto grazie al tempo passato sul set a provare.  
Darren si chiese se, guardandolo negli occhi quella sera, Chris sarebbe riuscito a capire cosa avrebbe fatto. Sperava di no, con tutto il cuore, perché voleva sorprenderlo. Voleva vederlo sgranare gli occhi, aprire la bocca come in procinto di dire qualcosa, balbettare come suo solito quando non sapeva bene cosa dire.  
Darren sorrise, la penna che aveva sostituito il tappo tra le sue labbra dopo aver scritto **_SORPRESA_** sotto la parola **_RISATA_**.  
Sì, lo avrebbe sicuramente sorpreso.


	5. 5.0 DAY FIVE: LIPS

Darren chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò contro i cuscini morbidi del letto. Si rigirava la penna tra le dita e continuava a pensare alla prima volta che si erano baciati, sul set della Dalton. Sembravano passati secoli, quando invece era successo neppure un anno prima.  
Ricordava quando avevano letto insieme il copione, quanto erano stati felici che finalmente i loro personaggi si fossero trovati. Ricordava di aver spostato lo sguardo dai fogli che aveva tra le mani, prima sugli occhi di Chris, sempre limpidi e chiari, e poi più in basso, sulle sue labbra distese in un sorriso. Come gli era già capitato durante le riprese di “Baby, it’s cold outside”, Darren ricordava di essersi chiesto che sapore avessero e se fossero davvero così morbide come sembravano.  
Ecco perché doveva farlo.  
Perché quando lo aveva baciato la prima volta non era riuscito a smettere di ridere né tantomeno di sorridere come un idiota. Perché avevano dovuto farlo sedici volte per riprendere bene quel primo bacio che avrebbe fatto impazzire i fan – e che aveva mandato fuori di testa lui.  
E perché delle labbra di Chris non ne aveva mai abbastanza.  
Si rialzò a sedere e cercò il foglio tra le coperte. Diede uno sguardo alla lista, meravigliandosi della quantità di pro che gli erano venuti in mente.  
Sorrise mentre, con una grafia ancora più incerta, scrisse **_LABBRA_** al quarto punto.  
 


	6. 6.0 DAY SIX: PHYSICAL CONTACT

Darren si alzò in piedi, la penna tra le labbra come se fosse una sigaretta e il foglio davanti agli occhi.  
Iniziò a camminare per la stanza e passarsi la mano libera tra i capelli, riflettendo su quell’unico punto nella colonna dei contro.  
Non rispettare le regole era una cosa che aveva sempre amato fare, ma mai quando si trattava di Chris.  
Quando aveva raccontato agli altri ragazzi del cast cosa avesse intenzione di fare per vincere la sfida, si erano ritrovati tutti molto d’accordo sul fatto che fosse un’ottima idea, soprattutto Mark e Lea che lo avevano incoraggiato ancora di più a farlo. Poi, quando aveva fatto notare loro che andava contro gli accordi presi con Chris, Ashley aveva sbuffato e gli aveva detto di infischiarsene delle regole, che era un’idea grandiosa e che avrebbe sicuramente fatto cedere Chris.  
Quindi, se i ragazzi erano tutti d’accordo e lui voleva farlo, perché stava facendo quella lista assurda?  
_Perché è quello che farebbe Chris_ , si disse.  
Ma lui non era Chris, era Darren e Darren non faceva liste né tantomeno seguiva le regole.  
Appallottolò il foglio di carta e lo lanciò dall’altra parte della stanza dove già regnava il caos. Avrebbe seguito l’istinto, l’avrebbe fatto e avrebbe vinto la sfida.  
Il telefono vibrò sul comodino, annunciando l’arrivo di un messaggio. Quando lesse il nome di chi glielo aveva mandato, sorrise e lo stomaco gli si attorcigliò come succedeva ogni volta che pensava a Chris. Ignorò quella strana sensazione e si mise il telefono in tasca. Prima di uscire dalla stanza, ammucchiò le cose che aveva lanciato da una parte, buttando le carte e i fogli nel secchio della spazzatura, cercando di dare un ordine a quella stanza; gettò via tutto tranne la lista, quella la riprese e la mise sul comodino accanto al libro che stava leggendo.  
Quando gli arrivò un secondo messaggio di Chris, dal tono più spazientito del precedente, Darren si decise ad uscire dalla stanza e a raggiungerlo nella hall dell’albergo, dove tutti lo stavano aspettando per andare insieme all’Ireland O2 Arena.  
Mentre camminava per i corridoi, non poté fare a meno di sorridere al solo pensiero di quello che sarebbe successo da lì a poche ore e, soprattutto, sperò con tutto se stesso che Chris non lo avrebbe ucciso con i suoi sai. 


	7. 7.0 DAY SEVEN: CONSUMED

  
Chris gli aveva scritto un poema.  
Era sempre stato più bravo di lui in quel genere di cose – infatti, era successo più di una volta che Darren, di fronte alle idee sempre più eccentriche del suo migliore amico, fosse stato sul punto di crollare e di scoppiare a ridere, rischiando di perdere la scommessa. Aveva escogitato di tutto: dalla maglietta con la scritta _Likes Irish Boys_ al presentarsi sul palco con la corona, un mantello rosso sulle spalle e una bandierina inglese in mano, e tutto pur di vincere una sfida.  
Darren però, che si aspettava qualcosa di grandioso per l’ultima sera, non rimase molto sorpreso quando Chris annunciò a lui e al pubblico di avergli scritto un poema.  
«Blaine Warbler Anderson*» iniziò Chris, sicuro di avere la vittoria in pugno; Darren non smise di guardarlo mentre continuava a leggere. «Non ho mai amato nessun altro. Tranne lo scorso anno, quando mi sono innamorato del mio fratellastro» il pubblico rise e Darren annuì convinto, incoraggiando l’altro a continuare quel suo poema di frasi dolci alternate al più puro sarcasmo.  
Mentre si appuntava mentalmente di non fargli passare liscia la battuta sulla loro differenza di altezza, Darren si accorse che non riusciva a smettere di sorridere. Non sapeva se era per l’eccitazione da ultimo spettacolo o perché semplicemente non vedeva l’ora di attuare il suo piano per vincere la sfida, sapeva solo che la sua bocca non voleva saperne di fare una smorfia diversa dal più largo dei sorrisi.  
«…solo io e te, Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr e Twitter.  
Da quando ci siamo incontrati e stato paradiso assoluto, purché ci prendano in considerazione agli Emmy 2011!» altra risata del pubblico a cui si unì anche Darren con un altro, forse l’ennesimo, sorriso.  
Chris aveva ragione, da quando si erano incontrati era stato tutto perfetto tra loro. Una parte di Darren però sapeva che mancava qualcosa al loro rapporto, quella piccolezza che lo avrebbe completato e che lo avrebbe reso ancora più magnifico.  
Darren non sentì l’ennesima risata degli spettatori alla battuta di Chris sugli stereotipi, era troppo concentrato su quello che considerava il suo migliore amico, sul foglio che stringeva in mano e su quel pensiero che aveva fatto di nuovo capolino nella sua mente. Perché c’era un altro motivo per cui Darren doveva farlo, una ragione che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di spiegarsi, troppo impaurito dalle conseguenze.  
«Sono così grato di aver trovato un compagno talentuoso tanto quanto me, e lo saremo sempre.»  
Mentre Chris gli diceva quella frase, con lo sguardo ancora rivolto alla platea, Darren concesse a quel pensiero, che per quasi un anno lo aveva tormentato, non solo di riaffiorare nella sua mente, ma di conquistarla totalmente.  
In quel momento, Darren capì qual era l’ _unico_ motivo per cui doveva andare contro le regole, e la sfida c’entrava poco. La ragione era in piedi davanti a lui, con gli occhi azzurri più luminosi che mai fissi nei suoi.    
«Per questo penso che sia il momento più adeguato per farti la proposta» Chris si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e Darren si portò la mano che stringeva il microfono al cuore che batteva forte. Sapeva cosa stava per chiedergli, era così che terminavano le loro scene sul palco, eppure ogni volta era come la prima. Ogni volta, Chris si inginocchiava, lo guardava dritto negli occhi e parlava. Ogni volta, il suo cuore mancava un battito di fronte a quello sguardo.  
«Vuoi, tu…» Chris fece la solita pausa ad effetto per dare al pubblico il tempo necessario per sobbalzare e prepararsi alla proposta.  
«…unirti al Glee Club?» Chris sgambettò per aria e Darren finalmente si decise.  
Era arrivato il momento.  
Chiese a Chris di alzarsi e di avvicinarsi a lui. Lo sguardo del suo migliore amico era confuso e sorpreso, e Darren non poté fare a meno di esultare dentro di sé. Ora che aveva compreso, si sentiva ancora più sicuro della sua decisione. Ora che aveva capito la natura dei suoi sentimenti, si sentì consumare.  
«Kurt, mi avevi convinto ad “Emmy”» disse Darren, e lo fece: prese il volto di Chris tra le mani, lo guardò negli occhi e gli si avvicinò finché le loro labbra non si toccarono e il pubblico esplose.  
Fu rapido, questione di qualche secondo, ma per Darren fu come avere i fuochi d’artificio nello stomaco. Lo vide alzare le braccia e lo sentì irrigidirsi per la sorpresa e poi, forse per non perdere l’equilibrio, sporgersi verso di lui.  
Quando si staccarono, Darren aveva il cuore che batteva veloce contro la gabbia toracica e Chris riusciva a stento a respirare: barcollò per un qualche istante e poi si lasciò cadere a terra, rotolando in una perfetta imitazione di Draco Malfoy in “ _A Very Potter Musical_ ”.  
Darren aveva vinto la sfida, lo sapeva. Chris non era riuscito a rimanere nel personaggio e si era lasciato sopraffare dalla sorpresa, cadendo e dimenticando per un istante le battute di Kurt. Darren invece, si era ripreso abbastanza in fretta e, pur di non perdere contro il suo migliore amico, aveva fatto di tutto per mandare avanti la scena e nascondere la miriade di emozioni che stava provando. Tuttavia, solo quando si inginocchiò accanto a Chris, ancora sdraiato elegantemente sul palco, per sussurrargli, forse con un tono troppo malizioso, il solito «Ma tu ami il Blazer!» si accorse che anche il suo migliore amico si stava trattenendo a stento: il suo volto era completamente illuminato e c’entravano poco i fari dell’arena. Chris non riusciva a smettere di sorridere o a riprendere a respirare regolarmente, gli occhi gli brillavano e seguivano ogni sua mossa.  
Finita la scena, le luci si spensero per permettere loro di allontanarsi dal palco e lasciarlo libero per la prossima esibizione. Scesero le scale come avevano fatto ogni altra volta per due mesi, la mano di Darren sulla spalla di Chris.  
«Direi che ho decisamente vinto la sfida» disse Darren con la voce che un po’ gli tremava e il sorriso che non accennava a sparire dal suo volto. L’unica cosa che temeva era la reazione di Chris che non tardò ad arrivare: si voltò a guardarlo e annullò velocemente la distanza che li separava.  
«Al diavolo la sfida» lo sentì dire e un attimo dopo lo stava baciando, cogliendo Darren totalmente di sorpresa. Di tutte le reazioni che aveva preso in considerazione – i sai di Chris erano sempre al primo posto – quella non era di certo nella lista.  
Fu un bacio diverso da quelli a cui Darren era abituato: non era finto come quelli che avevano girato e non era nemmeno rapido come quello di poco prima. Era profondo, dolce e _necessario_. Darren sorrise sulle labbra di Chris e gli poggiò una mano sulla guancia, accarezzandogli dolcemente la tempia.  
Ancora una volta, Chris aveva ragione: avevano tutto il tempo per pensare alla sfida. In quel momento, Darren voleva solo stringere tra le braccia quella che considerava la sua vittoria più grande.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO DELL'AUTRICE   
> First of all: HAPPY CRISSCOLFER DAY!   
> Okay, ora passiamo alle cose serie. Questo capitolo è venuto lungo qualcosa come due pagine e mezzo di WORD e ci ho messo l'intera settimana per scriverlo perchè non volevo che ne uscisse qualcosa di troppo melenso.  
> Non penso di aver centrato l'obiettivo, ahimè.   
> Devo dire però che scrivere l'intera storia è stato bellissimo, ho riprovato le emozioni che non provavo da tanto e mi mancava.   
> Non credo che tornerò con qualcos'altro su loro due, preferisco scrivere della Klaine e di altri personaggi che non hanno una vera e propria coscienza.   
> Vi metto qui sotto il testo del poema di Chris, chè in inglese (come tutte le altre cose) ha più senso.  
> Spero vi sia piaciuta questa storia tanto quanto è piaciuto a me scriverla.  
> Grazie a chi l'ha letta, davvero!
> 
>  
> 
> *Blaine Warbler Anderson,  
> I have never loved another!  
> Except for the last year  
> When I was in love with my stepbrother.  
> I admire you almost as much as I admire the late Alexander McQueen.  
> You look exquisite when you sing.  
> How I missed our impromptu performances  
> In the Dalton Academy halls.  
> The rooms, the bleachers…  
> Where the hell were all the teachers?  
> We’ve seen everything eye-to-eye: all the pain, all the hurt.  
> At least we did until my last growth spurt.  
> We’ve shared so many intimate moments, memories that shine in glitter.  
> Just the two of us – Facebook, MySpace, Tumblr and Twitter.  
> Since we’ve met it’s been absolute heaven,  
> For your Emmy consideration 2011.  
> But through all the glory, the scary and the hype,  
> I swear to God I’m gonna punch the next who calls me a stereotype.  
> I’m so thankful to have found a partner as talented as me and forever we shall be,  
> Unless the writers change things in season three.


End file.
